The invention relates to freestalls in dairies, and more particularly to a cross clamp assembly for joining freestall rails.
Dairies use a cow housing style called freestalls that make dairies more efficient and manageable. Freestalls are clean and spacious areas for cows to rest. Freestalls generally include one closed end, one entry end (closed or open), and two sides. The freestall floor is at least partially surrounded by a manure curb and lined with appropriate bedding. Freestalls are sized to take into consideration body space, head space, and lunge space needed for a cow.
The freestall sides can be joined to a common support member such as a beam that is used to support other freestalls. The common support member defines the freestall closed end. To position a cow in a stall, neck rails extending from side-to-side are used toward the back of the freestall so that there is adequate room for the cow to enter the stall, stand inside the manure curb, and to lie down.
Many freestall components are tubular and may be square, rectangular or round in cross-section. The components are joined to one another with connectors, such as clamps. Cross clamps are used to join some freestall components, such as neck rails and stall sides. One type of cross clamp includes top and bottom halves joined by four nut and bolt assemblies to maintain the components at desired angles to one another. These clamps require two wrenches to tighten the nuts and bolts. Overtightening of cross clamps can crush the tubular members. Under-tightenting can result in a loose fit that can be moved or damaged by animals using the stall.
When a cow impacts a neck rail, for example, a torque is applied to the clamp that is resisted by the bolts. When the torque is high enough, the bolts can bend or break, or the nuts can loosen.
It is common for neck rails to be moved back and forward, up and down, within a freestall to accommodate different sized animals. To move the neck rail, two wrenches must be used and care must be taken to tighten the bolts so as not to crush the rails or to be overly loose. Once a rail is crushed, it may be difficult to move the neck rail back to that location.
Thus, a freestall component connector is needed that is simple to use, maintains freestall components at desired angles, and can be tightened properly.